


No More Crying

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Marietta comforts Cho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry February Event 'The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge' (Rat, prompt #3: Write about someone not being able to sleep because of a disturbance.)

Marietta had been tossing and turning in bed for almost an hour, according to the clock on her nightstand. She couldn’t sleep. More to the point, she couldn’t sleep because of the noise coming from the next bed.

The Ravenclaw was trying to be a good friend while Cho was grieving for Cedric. But Cho had cried herself to sleep every night this term, and it was starting to wear Marietta out. So, rather than continue to allow Cho to grieve in private, Marietta decided it was time to intervene and comfort her friend.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the other girls in the dorm – although how they were asleep, she had no idea – Marietta crept over to Cho’s bed. “Cho” she whispered. “Are you okay?”

Cho rolled over in bed and looked at her friend through bloodshot eyes. Cho’s face was streaked with tears and there was snot coming out of her nose.

Marietta frowned and grabbed the box of tissues off of Cho’s nightstand. She handed a couple to her friend and said “Here. Clean yourself up a bit.”

Cho took the tissues and wiped her face, then blew her nose. “Thanks” she whispered to Marietta. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

“Don’t be silly” said Marietta, sitting on the edge of Cho’s bed. “We’re best friends. If something is bothering you, I should know about it.”

“I just miss him so much” said Cho. She didn’t have to say that Cedric was the person she was referring to; she knew Marietta understood her.

“I know you do” said Marietta. “Do you want to talk about him?”

Cho shrugged her shoulders. But then she said “He was just such a kind and funny person. And he treated me really well.”

“It also didn’t hurt that he was good-looking” teased Marietta. That caused Cho to giggle.

“You know; I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh since his death” said Marietta. She was glad she had been able to cheer her friend up a little.

“It’s the first time I feel like I’ve had anything to laugh about” responded Cho. “Everyone just looks at me as the girlfriend of the boy who died.”

“Well, they’re wrong” said Marietta. “You’re an amazing person. And if they can’t understand that, then forget them.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’ll never get over him” said Cho. “Like his death is just going to follow me around forever.”

“It won’t” said Marietta. “It’ll get easier with time.”

“Do you promise?” asked Cho.

“I promise” said Marietta. “Everything always does.”

Cho shrugged her shoulders again. “I guess that’s true” she said.

“It is!” said Marietta. “I mean, look how hard Quidditch was when you first started it. And now you’re an amazing seeker.”

Cho gave a half-hearted smile. “The first time we played in a Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match, he beat me to the snitch. I was so mad at him.”

Marietta giggled. “I remember that.”

Wiping her face once more, Cho said “Thanks Marietta. You’ve made me feel a bit better.”

“Good” said Marietta, creeping back into her own bed. “Now no more crying. At least for tonight.”


End file.
